1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration and, more particularly, to a Christmas decoration, house decoration or hanging decoration that has a rich visional appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorations such as the Christmas decorations used in Christmas period can add good looking to home environment and can add more viewing atmosphere to the happy holiday period.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional decoration 10 including a main piece 12 and a plurality of branch pieces 14. The main piece 12 includes upper and lower ends 16 and 18 spaced in a vertical direction. A plurality of engaging holes 20 are respectively provided in the upper end 16 and the lower end 18. Each branch piece 14 includes upper and lower ends 24 and 26 spaced in the vertical direction. The upper end 24 of each branch piece 14 is inserted into one of the engaging holes 20 of the upper end 16 of the main piece 12, and the lower end 26 of each branch piece 14 is inserted into one of the engaging holes 20 of the lower end 18 of the main piece 12 so that the branch pieces 14 are mounted around a periphery of main piece 12 to form a lantern shaped decoration. Moreover, a ring 22 is formed on the upper end 16 of the main piece 12 to provide hanging purpose, and the decoration 10 can then be used as a hanging decoration. Although decoration 10 can be detachably assembled and provide vision of a lantern form, yet decoration 10 does not provide convenient assembly, that is, the assembly of decoration 10 is time-consuming and mass production is difficult. In addition, the appearance of decoration 10 is not rich, and the viewer could easily feel bored on it.